wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magia
thumb|260px|Karta magii.Magia (org. Magic) - jedna z trzech fundamentalnych części uniwersum Warcrafta, obok religii i technologii. Żywioł pierwotny jaki istniał od początków wszechświata. Polega na rozwiązywaniu problemów przy pomocy skomplikowanych i tajemniczych sił występujących w kosmosie, zarówno w Bezkresnej Ciemności jak i Wypaczonej Otchłani, dzięki czemu można manipulować Światłością i Pustką, a przez to - życiem i śmiercią. To ciągła walka o równowagę przy pomocy żywiołów, energii kosmicznej, ładu i chaosu oraz życia i śmierci. Opis Magia zrodziła się wraz z kosmosem jako jej pierwotna siła. Pierwszymi i przez to najpotężniejszymi jej użytkownikami były dwa twory - Naaru oraz Władcy Pustki. Pierwsi byli wcieleniem Światłości, natomiast drudzy - Pustki. Oba żywioły, nie mogąc żyć ze sobą w zgodzie, rozpoczęły walkę, jaka dzieje się do dnia dzisiejszego. W jej trakcie powstał świat rzeczywisty, a wraz z nim Bezkresna Ciemność, Wypaczona Otchłań i niezliczona ilość planet i ich księżyców oraz gwiazd i słońc. Gdy kosmos był młody dwie rasy przeniosły walkę na teren świata rzeczywistego, jedni oczyszczali Światłością wszechświat, drudzy zaś plugawili go Pustką. Z biegiem czasu granice zaczęły się jednak zacierać. Powstały cztery żywioły znane jako ogień, woda, powietrze i ziemia, każdy przystosowany do innej szkoły magii. Do tego doszły dwa żywioły związane ze śmiertelnikami, czyli natura związana z życiem oraz rozkład powiązany ze śmiercią. Powstały cztery nowe żywioły magiczne - Porządek, Chaos, Życie i Śmierć. Porządek reprezentowali Tytani, Chaos zaś demony. Z pierwszą ze szkół magii związana była potężna magia tajemna, natomiast z drugą spaczenie. Pozostałe dwa siły również miały swoje żywioły magiczne. Do życia przypisano naturę, która znana jest jako druidyzm, natomiast do śmierci - nekromancję. Również Światłość i Pustka się zmieniły. Pierwsze opanowało Świętość, podczas gdy drugie zmieniło się w Ciemność, zaś mianem Pustki określano szkołę z tym powiązaną. Kiedy Tytani, Naaru i Dzicy Bogowie zepchnęli Władców Pustki wówczas Ci utworzyli na wielu planetach Stare Bóstwa. Przedwieczni zaprowadzili chaos na planetach i jedynie Tytani oraz ich twory były w stanie przegnać abominacje. Na Azeroth jednak było jedno bóstwo, jakie nie mogło zostać pokonane przy pomocy tworów tytanicznych - Y'Shaarj. Aby się go pozbyć wkroczył Aman'Thul, Wszechojciec Panteonu Tytanów. Niestety wyrywając go stworzył ranę w Azeroth. Odchodząc Panteon pobłogosławił wyrwę, dzięki czemu tak powstała Studnia Wieczności. W pewnym momencie jednak doszło do tragedii, gdyż Przedwieczni zdołali spaczyć jednego z Tytanów. Czempion Panteonu, Sargeras, zabił cierpiącego pobratymca, wiedząc iż będzie stanowić zagrożenie dla wszystkiego. Dlatego też ogarnęło go zwątpienie i rozpacz, po czym stał się Mrocznym Tytanem, który stwierdził, iż należy zniszczyć wszelkie życie nim Władcy Pustki je wypaczą. Przybył na Mardum, więzienie demonów po uporządkowaniu kosmosu przez Panteon, a następnie zniszczył planetę, wyzwalając potworności i tworząc Wypaczoną Otchłań. Rozpoczął wówczas wielką wojnę przeciwko wszystkiemu co żywe i uporządkowane, nazywaną Płonącą Krucjatą. Wierzył, że jeżeli spaczy i unicestwi wszystkie cywilizacje, stworzenie Światła i Panteonu wówczas będzie w stanie zniszczyć również Władców Pustki. Krucjata miała więc w teorii uchronić wszechświat od spaczenia przeciwieństwa Naaru, w praktyce była katastrofą, jaka sprowadziła zagładę na ponad tysiące światów. Wypaczona Otchłań stała się wkrótce miejscem nie Władców, ale nowej frakcji - Płonącego Legionu. Na Nihilonie Panteon stawił mu czoła w iście apokaliptycznym konflikcie, ale nic nie mogli zrobić. W akcie desperacji Norgannon ocalił wszystkich poprzez uwolnienie dusz Tytanów wśród gwiazd, gdy tylko Sargeras zniszczył ich ciała. Opór okazał jednak Azeroth i jego mieszkańcy. Legion atakował aż trzy razy. Po raz pierwszy 10 tysięcy lat przed otwarciem Mrocznego Portalu, konflikt ten wybuchł między sprzymierzonymi z nimi Wysoko Urodzonymi pod wodzą królowej Azshary, a Ruchem Oporu Kaldorei i jego sprzymierzeńcami, a przeszedł do historii jako Wojna Starożytnych. Kolejny raz Sargeras w postaci awatara zstąpił na Azeroth w Northrend, został jednak pokonany przez Egwinę. Wystarczyło to, by jej syn - Medivh - został spaczony przez duszę Mrocznego Tytana. Ten zaś użył go oraz ambitnego czarnoksiężnika orków - Gul'dana - aby Ci wspólnymi wysiłkami i przy poświęceniu tysięcy draenei stworzyli Mroczny Portal. Użył tym samym powstałej Orczej Hordy do inwazji na Azeroth. Ich początkowa część inwazji zwana Pierwszą Wojną zakończyła się zagładą Królestwa Wichrogrodu, jednak następny etap, zwany Drugą Wojną, zakończył się klęską Hordy i śmiercią Gul'dana przez jego zdradę wobec orków i ich sprzymierzeńców, a następnie inwazją na Draenor, ich ojczyznę, jaka doprowadziła do zagłady tegoż świata i zmiany go w Rubieże. Sargeras był wściekły, dlatego postanowił spróbować innego sposobu. Rozkazał Kil'jaedenowi, swojemu adiutantowi, zmusić Ner'zula do wspólpracy z Legionem. Tak oto powstał Król Lisz. Jego nowy podstęp - Plaga - opierał się na założeniu, że każdy z rasy śmiertelnej który umrze z rąk Plagi stanie się jej żołnierzem. Jej władca zdołał również przy pomocy Ostrza Mrozu zmienić księcia Arthasa Menethila w swojego czempiona, a następnie przy pomocy Rycerza Śmierci użyć go by zgładzić Lordaeron, a także Quel'Thalas i Dalaran. Niszcząc niemal wszelkie życie Sargeras wysłał Archimonde'a aby unicestwił Azeroth. Przeszkodził w tym jednak Medivh, jaki zdołał odkupić swoje winy jednocząc pod Górą Hyjal siły Przymierza, Hordy oraz Strażników Nocnych Elfów, które powstrzymały Archimonde'a. Król Lisz był wolny, jednak Kil'jaeden chciał dokonać zemsty. Nie udało mu się to przez porażkę i później zdradę Illidana, Łowcy Demonów jaki od zawsze chciał pokonać Legion wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami, nawet jeśli miały to być sposoby Legionu. Jednak zranienie Króla Lisza doprowadziło do powstania Opuszczonych - wolnych nieumarłych. Po Trzeciej Wojnie, jak nazywano drugą inwazję Legionu Azeroth był zdruzgotany, jednak magowie razem z inżynierami oraz kapłanami zdołali przywrócić wszystko do normalnego stanu. Magia rozwinęła się niebywale. Azeroth stało się wówczas domem wielu potężnych magów, jak Jaina Proudmoore, Velen czy Khadgar jacy dowiedli swej potęgi już wiele lat wcześniej. Kiedy doszło do kolejnych wojen, jak starcia Nowego Przymierza z Nową Hordą, kolejny atak Plagi, szaleństwo Kael'thasa czy nawet Kataklizm, a także ostatnia inwazja Płonącego Legionu na Azeroth władający magią mieszkańcy Azeroth stawili czoła potężniejszym od siebie i niemal zawsze wyszli z tego zwycięsko. Co więcej nauczyli się łączyć magię z technologią, dzięki czemu stali się wysoce zaawansowanymi społecznościami. Rodzaje Życie thumb|176px|Malfurion Stormrage, jeden z najpotężniejszych druidów i użytkowników magii życia.Życie to dziedzina magii zajmująca się jej narodzinami, rozwojem flory i fauny oraz ochroną wszelkiego stworzenia. Magia życia, znana również jako druidyzm, należy do jednej z nauk pochodnych i powstała w wyniku zatarcia granic między Światłem, a Cieniem. Szkoła magii życia stawia na bliski związek z naturą, jej ochronę oraz zrozumienie żywiołów, w tym przypadku ducha i wody. Żywioł ducha jest przeciwieństwem rozkładu i wynikiem połączenia natury ze światłem, natomiast woda jest przeciwieństwem ognia i jest wynikiem zderzenia się magii natury z porządkiem. Każdy z tych żywiołów symbolizuje związek obu ze szkół magii, jednak nie oznacza to, że jest z nimi powiązana. Jej awatarami są Dzikie Bóstwa, natomiast użytkownikami - druidzi. Dzięki tej magii jej użytkownicy mogą zmieniać swój kształt, przybierając postać ptaka, niedźwiedzia czy wilka. Rasami jakie ją przeważnie praktykują są Nocne Elfy oraz Taureni, ale również Worgeni i ostatnimi czasy Trolle. Częściowo z tą magią związani są również szamani, jacy potrafią manipulować naturą oraz żywiołami, z którymi natura jest powiązana. Naturalnymi wrogami magii natury jest magia spaczenia, śmierci i cienia, natomiast magia porządku i światła są często jej sprzymierzeńcami. Ludy jakie praktykują magię natury bardzo często żyją z nią blisko, wybierając sobie za miejsce do życia lasy, pola, łąki i dżungle, a więc wszędzie, gdzie jest jakieś życie. Śmierć thumb|180px|Kel'Thuzad, najpotężniejszy z magów śmierci.Magia śmierci to przeciwieństwo magii życia. Ta szkoła bazuje na dwóch głównych rzeczach - wskrzeszaniu zmarłych i zabijaniu w celu wzmocnienia potęgi. Jest ona nienaturalna, wszystko czego się dotknie jest spaczone, umarłe i gnijące, dlatego jej przedstawiciele są usilnie zwalczani przez Kirin Tor. Jednakże, w związku z powstaniem Opuszczonych, doszło do pewnych uchyleń jak wskrzeszanie wyłącznie za zgodą wskrzeszonego lub używania części zmarłego wyłącznie gdy zginie na dobre. Magia ta stawia na wzywanie zmarłych na swoją służbę a także oszukanie śmierci poprzez zmianę ofiary lub samego siebie w nieumarłego. Magowie śmierci to potężni i niebezpieczni czarnoksiężnicy, jacy potrafią śmierć wykorzystać jako potężny atut. Ludzie i orkowie od dziesiątek lat zakazywali tego typu obrzędów, wszelako powstawały liczne podziemne organizacje zrzeszające ich w podziemiach i kanałach wielkich miast, a także mrocznych zakątkach puszcz czy nawet jaskiniach. Magowie śmierci wyszli z cienia w trakcie Era Chaosu, najpierw dzięki Gul'danowi, a potem Kel'Thuzadowi. Po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny, jaka zakończyła też Erę Chaosu czarnoksiężników przybyło - praktyki te zaczęły stosować Krwawe Elfy, gnomy, gobliny oraz Opuszczeni. Naturalną częścią magii śmierci była nekromancja, czyli wskrzeszanie martwych zwłok i szkieletów. Natomiast główną częścią jest rozkład. Magia ta korzysta też z powietrza. Nie obcymi są jej czary chaosu i cienia, natomiast wrogie są prócz natury również porządek i światłość. Ciekawostką jest jednak fakt, że Opuszczeni prócz magii śmierci wydają się praktykować również szkoły ładu i światła. Ład thumb|236px|Tytani, przedstawiciele magii ładu.Magia ładu to tajemna, lecz jednocześnie jednak z powszechniejszych szkół magicznych. Podczas gdy szkoła natury używana jest przez druidów czarodzieje z całego Azeroth preferują korzystanie z magii ładu. Powiązana z nią są żywioły ziemi i wody, natomiast główną siłą jest magia tajemna, która pochodzi z Bezkresnej Ciemności. Jej awatarami, a przez to mistrzami jest rasa Tytanów. Na Azeroth przybyła w wyniku wojny Panteonu ze Starymi Bóstwami, tworami przerażających Władców Otchłani. Gdy Aman'Thul wyrwał z Azeroth Y'Shaarja wówczas powstała magiczna wyrwa, którą Tytani pobłogosławili, dzięki czemu powstała Studnia Wieczności. Przez następne dziesiątki tysięcy lat była głównym źródłem istnienia magii tajemnej w Azeroth. Magia tajemna ma dwie strony. Z jednej jest siłą zdolną otworzyć nowe możliwości, jednak z drugiej to niszczycielski i śmiertelnie niebezpieczny żywioł, jaki w większości przypadków nie jest w stanie być kontrolowany przez zwykłych śmiertelników. Mimo tego użytkownicy magii tajemnej są jednymi z najpotężniejszych magów na Azeroth. Szkoła natury i światła jest im bliska, przez co stoją w przeciwieństwie do szkoły cienia i śmierci, natomiast ich naturalnym wrogiem są magowie będący absolwentami szkoły chaosu. Często szkoła magii ładu szkoli nie tylko w magii tajemnej, lecz także w magii mrozu i ognia. Mistrzami w posługiwaniu się nią byli i są Wysoko Urodzeni należący do Darnassusa, a także ich potomkowie z wygnańców jakimi są Wysokie i Krwawe Elfy. Chaos thumb|234px|Sargeras, użytkownik magii chaosu.Magia chaosu jest magią demonów - jest podstawą jest energia znana jako Spaczenie. Siła ta wypacza wszystko co żywe i uporządkowane. Magia chaosu narodziła się w wyniku zacierania się granic między Światłem, a Cieniem. Rozpowszechniła się wraz z narodzinami Płonącego Legionu i zdradą Sargerasa. Kiedy demony dotarły do Azeroth zostały pokonane aż trzy razy - w Wojnie Starożytnych, w Trzeciej Wojnie i w Trzeciej Inwazji. Każda z tych inwazji zostawiła po sobie trwały ślad. Szkoła ta wykorzystuje spaczenie jako swoją główną siłę, zaś za żywioły obrała ogień i powietrze. Jej użytkownicy są również w stanie przyzywać demony i nieumarłych, aby wykorzystać ich do swoich własnych celów. Czarnoksięstwo niegdyś widziane było jako zbrodnia, a jej praktykujący byli ścigani przez Kirin Tor i zabijani. Kościół bardzo często chciał zrównać nawet czarodziejów ludowych z czarnoksiężnikami, jednakże bardzo szybko dalarańska rada czarodziejów i czarodziejek. W wyniku Ery Chaosu czarnoksiężnicy wyszli ze swego ukrycia zarówno w Azeroth jak i w Draenorze. Najpierw byli to orkowi czarnoksiężnicy, tworzący Radę Cienia, którzy faktycznie rządzili Hordą. Jednakże wkrótce zabił ich Orgrim Zgładziciel, który zostawił jednego z nich, Gul'dana, jaki dał mu Rycerzy Śmierci, potężnych nieumarłych czarnoksiężników stworzonych z zabitch magów i paladynów, teraz wyposażonych w przeklęte kostury i dysponujących potężną magia chaosu i śmierci. Ci jednakże nie wystarczyli, by w trakcie Drugiej Wojny zastąpić swych poprzedników z Pierwszej. W trakcie Trzeciej Wojny czarnoksiężnicy wyszli na światło dzienne głównie w osobie demonów oraz nieumarłych. W trakcie Epoki Śmiertelników użytkownicy magii chaosu przestali być aż tak ścigani, a Przymierze i Horda dopuściły ich istnienie pod warunkiem służby swoim ludom oraz zgłaszaniu wszystkich swoich eksperymentów odpowiednim gildiom, zalegalizowanym oraz zgłaszającym się do władz państwowych. Najczęściej korzystają z tego Opuszczeni, gobliny czy orkowie, ale też ludzie, krasnoludy i gnomy. Można też spotkać kilku elfickich czarnoksiężników, przeważnie wśród Ren'dorei, Shal'dorei czy Sin'dorei. Quel'dorei i Kaldorei zakazali praktykowania sztuk szkoły chaosu u siebie, jedni wybrali magię tajemną, a drudzy druidyzm, lecz w wyniku Kataklizmu część z ich Wysoko Urodzonych powróciła do nich, pozwalając im na stworzenie czarodziejów. Światło thumb|209px|Naaru, istoty magii światła.Magia światła jest powiązana ze Świętością, potężną magią nazywaną też Magia Światła. Szkoła światła opiera się na nadziei, miłości oraz dobroci, w przeciwieństwie do szkoły cienia, chaosu i śmierci. Ogień i duch to jej naturalne magiczne żywioły. Jej głównymi adeptami są kapłani, ale też paladyni i część magów. Działa podobnie do magii natury i tajemnej, lecz nieco inaczej. Jej użytkownicy wykorzystują ją by leczyć rany, niszczyć nieumarłych i demony, a także rozpraszać Pustkę, która jest jej bezpośrednim przeciwieństwem. Kapłani należący do Kościoła Świętej Światłości, jak i kilka innych osób w postaci Calii Menethil, Anduina Wrynna lub Alonsusa Faola są w niej praktycznie mistrzami. Awatarami magii świętości, a przez to i światła są Naaru - przeciwieństwo Władców Pustki, istoty powstałe z czystej Światłości. Są jej mistrzami, a przez wielu widziane są często w roli mitycznych aniołów oraz zbawców. Magia Światła jest używana bardzo często przez rasy Przymierza, jednak korzystają z nich również członkowie Hordy. Wyznawcami Światła są niemal wszystkie rasy Azeroth, z wyjątkiem orków i wysokogórskich taurenów, jacy preferują szamanizm. Część z ras również jednak korzysta z praktyk szamanistycznych czy druidzkich obok Świętej Światłości, jak krasnoludy, Nocne Elfy, taureni, trolle, pandareni czy gobliny. Zadziwiający jednakże jest fakt, że szkołę światła starają się praktykować również Opuszczeni. Choć przeważnie panuje tam Kult Zapomnianego Cienia powiązany ze szkołą magii Cienia to jednak tuż obok niego w królestwie powstałym na ruinach Lordaeronu nieumarli zdają się przywiązywać znaczącą wagę do czasów, kiedy byli żywymi istotami i kiedy ich ziemie tętniły życiem. Mimo że są żywymi trupami wydają się wierzyć, że światłość podarowała im wolną wolę, gdyż mają jakąś misję do wykonania w jej imieniu na tej planecie. Nieobce jej są praktyki szkoły natury i ładu, wrogo natomiast jej adepci są nastawieni do studentów szkół chaosu, cienia czy śmierci. Cień thumb|270px|Cho'gall, jeden z najpotężniejszym magów cienia w historii jak Azeroth tak i Draenoru.Magia cienia i jej szkoła zaliczają się do najpotężniejszych, lecz jednocześnie jest najgroźniejszą, gdyż jest obosieczna - potrafi wypaczyć zarówno atakowanego jak i atakującego. Jej zaklęcia polegają na naginaniu Pustki wedle upodobania maga czy czarnoksiężnika. Magia cienia polega na wypaczaniu oraz wymuszaniu posłuszeństwa, a także na licznych mutacjach jej użytkownika. Ziemia i rozkład są jej głównymi żywiołami, nieobce są jej szkoły śmierci i chaosu, natomiast wrogie są ładu, natury i światła. Magowie cienia to istoty sprowadzające mrok, zepsucie Pustki, śmierć oraz kompletny chaos na swoje cele. Kult Zapomnianego Cienia, będący jednym z dwóch głównych kościołów Opuszczonych, jest powiązany z magią cienia, jednakże w granicach zdrowego rozsądku. Prawdziwa magia cienia wykracza poza wyobrażenia zwykłych śmiertelników, zaś jej użytkownicy to niebezpieczni kultyści i mentalni niewolnicy Władców Pustki czy ich tworów zwanych Starymi Bóstwami, dla których liczą się tylko trzy rzeczy - zniewalać, wypaczać i zabijać w imię swych mrocznych panów. Zgodnie z prawem ustanowionym w Dalaranie przez Kirin Tor, w porozumieniu z władzami Wichrogrodu i Orgrimmaru praktykowanie czarów Pustki jest zakazane całkowicie. Nieliczne eksperymenty prowadzone są jako ściśle tajne, w specjalnych oraz odizolowanych placówkach. Kataklizm udowodnił siłę spaczenia ze strony Przedwiecznych i Władców Pustki, w związku z czym wszelkie próby jego praktykowania, nawet jeśli w ramach gildii magicznej, spotykają się nie tylko z ostracyzmem lecz także z ukaraniem takiego maga. Jedyni adepci magii cienia mogą zostać znalezieni wyłącznie w kręgach kultystów Starych Bóstw, jak chociażby Młot Zmierzchu czy wśród ras niezależnych. Żywioły Woda thumb|212px|Żywiołak wody.Szkoła wody pozwala jej adeptom posługiwać się wodą oraz wszystkimi jej pochodnymi siłami, w tym potężną magią lodu. Magowie wody to potężni śmiertelnicy mogący zatopić wrogów w błocie, zamrozić ich lub zmyć z powierzchni ziemi. Magia wody to żywioł z pogranicza szkoły życia i ładu, symbolizując harmonię oraz spokój towarzyszący ładowi. Za tą magię często zabierają się Ci z czarodziejów, jacy chcą pomagać w plonach lub służą w marynarce czy piechocie morskiej. Jeśli napotkają potężne trudności mogą wytworzyć żywiołaki wody, najpotężniejsi natomiast mogą rozpętać prawdziwy monsun. Magowie wody potrafią również rozpętać burzę śnieżną, która może zniszczyć całe bazy. Ponadto czarodzieje wody potrafią również uspokajać morza i oceany, aby dzięki temu okręty nie musiały walczyć ze sztormami. Magia wody jest jedną z trzech głównych szkół magicznych, obok magii tajemnej i ognia. Bardzo często magowie wody wygrywają starcia z czarodziejami ognia, gdyż ich żywioł niszczy siłę tych drugich. Ponadto magia wody jest w stanie również kojąco wpływać na żywioły ducha oraz ziemi, jest zaś podatna na powietrze, natomiast rozkład jest na nią odporny. Nie oznacza to jednak, że czarodzieje tego żywiołu zawsze pokonują słabszych lub zostają pokonani przez pozostałych. Zależy to tylko od czarodzieja oraz jego mocy magicznej i jeżeli jest dostatecznie duża potrafi wyczynić niemalże cuda. Ponieważ czarodzieje wody mogą też władać lodem łatwo sobie wyobrazić jak taki życiodajny żywioł może się stać tak niszczycielskim. Jeśli chodzi o plan magiczny woda stoi między ładem, a naturą. Ogień frame|Żywiołak ognia.Ogień to niszczycielski, ale i błogosławiony żywioł magiczny. Daje światło i wzmacnia ducha, lecz w rękach potężnego wojownika sprowadza śmierć oraz zniszczenie na tych, którzy staną mu na drodze. Czarodzieje ognia to potężni magicy ofensywni. Ich czary potrafią odwrócić całe sytuacje na polu bitwy, zsyłając deszcze meteorytów, pokrywając sprzymierzonych wojowników tarczą ognistą oraz posyłać potężne kule ognia, jakie mogą obrócić całe chaty w płonące zgliszcza. Ze względu na sój niszczycielski potencjał większość magów bitewnych stanowią właśnie adepci żywiołu ognia. Niszczycielski żywioł jest jednak pomocny gdy chodzi o penetrację podziemi Azeroth, jak opuszczone kopalnie czy dawno zapomniane lochy prastarych twierdz. Daje bowiem światło, choć nikłe to jednak wystarczające do oświetlenia mrocznych pomieszczeń, przez które przechodzą poszukiwacze przygód. Ma naturę zarówno chaotyczną, jak i świetlistą. Żywioł ognia ulega jednak wodzie, która stanowi idealną przeciwwagę dla niego. Jednakże może ją pokonać, jeśli moc jest dostatecznie silna. Czarodzieje tego żywiołu służą dosłownie w roli żywych armat magicznych. Większość z nich służy jako wsparcie dla drużyn na polu walki. Pociski ognia mogą atakować nie tylko pojedyncze cele, lecz całe formacje. Gdy wróg używa czołgów, samolotów lub wież oblężniczych wówczas ognisty mag wali w nie swymi kulami magicznego płomienia i doprowadza do zniszczenia wrogich jednostek. Niektórzy nawet pomagają saperom zapalać lont przy detonacji ładunków wybuchowych. Powietrze thumb|200px|Żywiołak powietrza.Czarodzieje potrafiący kontrolować żywioł powietrza to potężni mistrzowie lewitacji oraz ogłuszania wrogów. Jednocześnie są w stanie wywoływać burze i razić swoich wrogów błyskawicami. Niestety mają też jedną wadę - żywioł powietrza jest najsłabszym ze wszystkich istniejących na Azeroth, niemniej jedynie głupcy go ignorują. Położony jest między śmiercią, a chaosem i jest to żywioł wysoce niestabilny. Czarodzieje powietrza, zwani też czarodziejami wiatru, potrafią przemieszczać obiekty poprzez odpychanie od siebie lub przyciąganie, aby bezpiecznie walczyć z zagrożeniami jakie istnieją na planecie, od Northrendu aż po Pandarię, a nawet poza ojczystym światem. Żywioł powietrza nie polega jak ogień czy woda na walce bezpośredniej lub pośredniej. Poprzez manipulację powietrzem starają się utrzymać wroga na długi dystans, by następnie poprzez błyskawice i potężne wichry rozerwać wroga na strzępy, w związku z czym zostaje rozrzucony dookoła na kawałki. Magia ta pozwala też między innymi kierować żaglowcami po morzach i oceanach. Najpotężniejsi z nich są w stanie wezwać wielkie tornada, jakie mogą zmienić krajobraz w istne zgliszcza po miasteczkach, wsiach czy lasach. Czarodzieje powietrza posiadają także rzadką zdolność lewitacji, dzięki czemu nie muszą używać swych latających wierzchowców by lecieć w jakieś niezbyt odległe miejsca czy pokonywać przepaści w kanionach, ale również w podziemiach gdzie nie można skorzystać z takowych wierzchowców i trzeba szukać wtedy innych sposobów. Ziemia thumb|268px|Żywiołak ziemiŻywioł ziemi to żywioł związany ze szkołą zarówno ładu jak i cienia. Jego użytkownicy jednak, co ciekawe, to najczęściej druidzi, nie zaś typowi czarodzieje jak w przypadku poprzednich trzech żywiołów. Użytkownicy tego magicznego żywiołu są w stanie tworzyć potężne struktury skalne oraz niszczyć skalne ściany, mogą też niekiedy władać lawą i magmą, co jest częściej kojarzone z żywiołem ognia. Użytkownicy tegoż żywiołu mogą wywoływać miniaturowe trzęsienia ziemi, miotać kamieniami oraz pogrzebać wrogów żywcem, nie pozostawiając nawet śladu na powierzchni. Jest to żywioł jaki symbolizuje zarówno porządek, jak i mrok, gdyż ziemia pod powierzchnią jest stabilna, lecz pełna ciemności. Czarodzieje którzy korzystają z tego żywiołu, szczególnie druidzi, potrafią tworzyć naturalne tarcze w postaci wielkich bloków skalnych oraz uderzać wrogów czarem znanym jako Kamienna Pięść, przez co uderzenie jest tak silne, że rozbije zbroję nawet najlepiej opancerzonego piechura czy siepacza. Rozkład Magia rozkładu należy do jednej z najpaskudniejszych sztuk. Przed Trzecią Wojną jej adepci spotykali się z ostracyzmem, a za praktykowanie groziła śmierć. Wraz z powstaniem Opuszczonych w 21 ADP magowie rozkładu w postaci nekromantów zaczęli się pojawiać coraz częściej. Współcześnie Kirin Tor wprowadził pewne zezwolenia. Magia rozkładu polega na manipulowaniu życiem i śmiercią tak, aby zamiast śmierci zyskać życie wieczne, nawet jeżeli zamieni się w chodzące zwłoki. Jej radykalni użytkownicy bardzo często dążą do osiągnięcia perfekcji poprzez składanie w magicznej ofierze postronnych ludzi. Bardziej racjonalni i opanowani magowie używają tego żywiołu, aby nieść śmierć tylko swoim wrogom oraz czerpać z ich śmierci dodatkowe siły do działania. Żywioł rozkładu powstał w wyniku wpływu cienia na śmierć. Jej użytkownicy sprowadzają potężne klątwy, jakie osłabiają, a następnie niszczą ofiary. Kolejnym przykładem jest możliwość wyssania życia z celu, aby samemu wylizać się z ran zadanych przez nieprzyjaciół. Magowie kontrolujący rozkład to nekromanci, dla których główną perfekcją jest osiągnięcie życia wiecznego poprzez stanie się jednym z potwornym liszów - kościotrupów powstałych ze zwłok maga, który esencję życia ma zamkniętą w filakterium, jakie może schować gdziekolwiek i dzięki temu nie przejmować się zagrożeniem unicestwienia. Magia rozkładu dopuszczalna jest w pewnym granicach, nawet wśród Opuszczonych żyjących z trucizn, czarnoksięstwa i wskrzeszania zmarłych. Nekromanci ras śmiertelnych muszą prowadzić eksperymenty pod nadzorem oraz zgodą Dalaranu czy lokalnych władz, a ich ofiarami mogą być wyłącznie ochotnicy lub Ci, co ośmielili się zaatakować czarownika. Duch Duch jest żywiołem związanym ze wszystkim, co żywe. Żywioł ten powstał przez zderzenie życia ze światłem. Polega on na opanowaniu duszy i kierowaniu jej tak, aby powróciła do pełni życia. Żywioł ducha przejawia trzy cechy - radości, nadziei i życia. Przez to jest przeciwieństwem rozkładu, jaki bazuje na smutku, rozpaczy i śmierci. Dzięki temu żywiołowi można leczyć niemalże śmiertelne rany, ponieważ ciało dostaje nadzieję oraz siłę na regenerację ran takich jak zadrapania, skomplikowane choroby wewnętrzne czy przebicia. Niektóre rany są jednak tak ciężkie, że nawet magia, technologia czy jakakolwiek inna nauka nie są w stanie pomóc takiej osobie. Magia ta dostępna jest dla niemal wszystkich śmiertelnych ras, nieważne czy są one szlachetne, czy nie. Są nawet tacy użytkownicy żywiołu ducha, jacy są Opuszczonymi, a nie robią krzywdy ani sobie ani nikomu innemu. Najlepiej znanymi użytkownikami tychże mocy są kapłani oraz wędrowni uzdrowiciele się z niego wywodzący. Potęgą magii ducha dysponują również paladyni, wojownicy Światła. Jednakże w obecnych czasach żywioł ten wykorzystuje się również i do tych niecnych celów. Ta część magii została do tego stopnia gloryfikowana i upersonifikowana z dobrem, że ludzie nawet zaczęli oddawać jej cześć zakładając w Northshire Kościół Świętej Światłości, jaki wkrótce rozprzestrzenił się na wszystkie Siedem Królestw. Nawet nazywani przez Kościół mianem heretyków Opuszczeni wyznający Światłość w ramach swoich kultów czy mroczny Kult Zapomnianego Cienia jaki polega głównie na energiach Pustki jest dokładnie taki sam jak kultywujący Świętą Światłość ludzie z Wichrogrodu, gdyż uważa że bez Światła nie ma Cienia, tak jak bez Cienia nie ma Światła. Szkoły magiczne Druidyzm Druidyzm jest szkołą magii, jakiej głównym celem jest utrzymanie harmonii z naturą oraz współpraca z nią. Dzięki temu druidów można nazwać swego rodzaju magami symbiotycznymi - oni trzymają pieczę nad naturą, natomiast natura obdarza ich w zamian za to niemal nieograniczoną mocą. Druidzi są strażnikami wszelkiego życia, a ich magia jest głównym wrogiem chaosu i rozkładu, przez co na przykład Opuszczony nie może być druidem, ponieważ stoi w sprzeczności z naturą. Jednakże są szkoły magii druidycznej, które uważają, że istnieje sposób aby zwrócić nieumarłych światu żywych, przez co mogą się stać z powrotem tymi, kim byli w czasie przed swoją śmiercią i wskrzeszeniem jako żołnierz Plagi czy czegoś gorszego. Takim przykładem są taureni, jacy robią wszystko by Opuszczeni stali się na powrót ludźmi lub chociaż wrócili częściowo do normalnego życia. Szkoła druidyzmu pomaga sprawić, że natura, dzika i nieokiełznana, staje się najpotężniejszą bronią w rękach maga. Dzięki temu właśnie druidzi zdolni są do zmieniania kształtu ze swojego naturalnego w kształt dowolnego zwierzęcia, zależnie od preferowanej ścieżki jednak może to być jeden kształt, na przykład niedźwiedzia czy kruka. Najpotężniejszy z druidów jednak, zwani arcydruidami potrafią przybrać więcej niż jedną formę. Dodatkowo potrafią przyzywać drzewce i dusić całe armie przy pomocy pnączy, ziemi czy gałęzi, ale również zmywać całe siły przeprawiające się przez strumienie i rzeki, jak również przez jeziora. Siły tajemne Spośród wszystkich szkół magicznych ta ucząca magii tajemnej jest najbardziej uporządkowaną, ale jednocześnie najbardziej tajemniczą. Purpurowa energia o białej poświacie to charakterystyczna cecha dla tej magii, dlatego bardzo często magowie tego żywiołu mają białe i fioletowe szaty, w przeciwieństwie do czarno-czerwonych szkoły spaczenia, biało-niebieskich mrozu, żółto-pomarańczowych ognia, zielono-brązowych natury, szmaragdowo-zielonych demonologii, zielono-czarnych nekromancji, czarno-fioletowych Pustki czy biało-złotych Świętości. Moce tajemne opierają się na ładunkach magicznych, a im ich więcej tym silniejszy jest rzucany czar. Każdy kolejny z takiej samej dziedziny powoduje wzrost ładunki magicznego, najczęściej takie powstają w wyniku magicznych wyładowań jak wybuch magiczny czy grzmot magiczny. Z racji swojej potęgi oraz powszechności magia tajemna jest również najczęściej praktykowaną dziedziną magii na Azeroth. Niegdyś Nocne Elfy używały jej do walki z potomkami Aqir oraz trollowymi imperiami, lecz przez sprowadzenie demonów na planetę została przez nie zarzucona na rzecz druidyzmu. Przeciwnicy tego zachowania zdecydowali się odejść na wschód, za Wielkie Morze, zakładając królestwo Quel'Thalas. Z czasem Wysokie Elfy zapomniały o swoim pochodzeniu. Szkoła sił tajemnych z Quel'Thalas stała się też podstawą dla szkoły ludzkich magów w Dalaranie, dlatego wielu magów ze Wschodnich Królestw jest adeptami tej dziedziny sztuki, obok ognia i mrozu. Dalarańscy czarodzieje aktywnie działali w Epoce Chaosu, walcząc w Pierwszej Wojnie po stronie Wichrogrodczan, w Drugiej zaś zostali wsparci przez thalassiańskich mistrzów magii, walcząc u ich boku przeciwko Hordzie, a podczas Trzeciej stawiając czoła nieumarłym i demonom, oddając nawet własne życie w obronie życia. Po zakończeniu Epoki Chaosu oraz nastaniu Epoki Śmiertelników magia tajemna stała się powszechna zarówno wśród frakcji Wichrogrodu i Orgrimmaru. Powrócili do łask również Wysoko Urodzeni, jacy zostali w Kalimdorze i żyli na wygnaniu, zostając ponownie integralną częścią Darnassusa. Ogień Szkoła magii ognia polega na wykorzystywaniu tegoż żywiołu by nieść śmierć i zniszczenie, ale również światło i nadzieję. Bardzo często zaklęcia z tej szkoły wykorzystywane są w obozach lub w kuźniach, by rozpalić płomienie ognisk oraz pieców hutniczych. Ponieważ żywioł ten jest gwałtowny wielu magów o takim temperamencie idzie właśnie tam. W czasie pokoju magowie ognia pomagają zapalać świece, palić w piecach czy rozświetlać latarnie morskie, lecz w trakcie wojny potrafią stać się potężnym wsparciem artyleryjskim, podpalając lonty materiałów wybuchowych lub nawet miotając kule ognia w swoich wrogów oraz ich jednostki, jak czołgi, okręty i maszyny latające. Ich militarny rozwój nastąpił w trakcie wojen Epoki Chaosu, kiedy stało się jasne że Hordę, a potem Plagę i Legion można pokonać jedynie poprzez kule ogniste, a nie wyłącznie poprzez strzały i miecze. Bardzo szybko więc magowie pomaszerowali na front, by bronić swych domów. Kiedy era ta dobiegła końca czarodzieje ognia wrócili do swoich spraw. Otworzyli nowe szkoły i odbudowali te zniszczone przez konflikty. Dzięki nim nieumarli zostali w wielu miejscach przepędzeni, lecz roboty przy odbudowie zniszczeń wojennych wciąż było sporo, nie wspominając o zagrożeniach w postaci niedobitków demonów czy jeszcze gorszych bestii. W dobie Przymierza i Hordy czarodziei ognia wykorzystuje się często do podpalania wrogich umocnień, zsyłania ognistego deszczu czy miotania ognistymi kulami. Wszystkie te czary były i są nadal formą wsparcia magicznego i artyleryjskiego. Jedną z obecnie doskonale działających szkół ognia pochwalić się mogą Orgrimmar i Wichrogród. Mróz Szkoła mrozu szkoli potężnych czarodziei mrozu, będących przeciwieństwiem magów ognia, a zatem jej absolwentami nie są emocjonalni i szybko działający mieszkańcy Azeroth, lecz stoiccy, zrównoważeni oraz chłodno kalkulujący. Magia ta polega nie tylko na używaniu lodu, lecz na jej stopniałej wersji w postaci wody. Magowie Ci potrafią przywoływać żywiołaki wody, spowalniać wrogów oraz ich zamrazać, jak również przywoływać potężne burze śnieżne, którym towarzyszą pociski w postaci wielkich sopli przebijających całe grupy wrogów. Dzięki nim można też zamrozic wodę w rzece i stworzyć całkiem solidny pomost, jednak to potrafią wyłącznie najsilniejsi magowie mrozu. Szkoła w Dalaranie była najbardziej wszechstronną szkolą, dzięki której kształciły się tam wszystkie rodzaje czarodziejów, lecz w wyniku zagłady miasta przez Archimonde'a również akademie magiczne uległy zniszczeniu. W trakcie po Trzeciej Wojnie wielu magów mrozu zdecydowało się służyć swoim państwom i rasom. Wielu z nich postanowiło pomóc Kirin Tor odbudować niegdyś piękne magokratyczne polis, inni natomiast wyruszyli poszukiwać przygód czy zostać bohaterami wojennymi Hordy lub Przymierza. Wielokrotnie pomagają przetrwać w trudnych warunkach pustynnych, schładzając odpowiednimi czarami swoich sprzymierzeńców, aby się tak nie męczyli. W warunkach polarnych i umiarkowanych jednak potrafią zamrozić wrogów wręcz na śmierć, tworząc im lodowe grobowce, w których wszelkie funkcje życiowe zanikną. Spaczenie Spaczenie to starożytna szkoła magii, bazująca na spaczeniu energią fel, czyli naturalną energią wszelkich demonów. Używają jej czarnoksiężnicy, między innymi w celu wyssania życia z wroga oraz zmianie nawet całych krajobrazów w najczarniejszy koszmar śmiertelnika. Bardzo często adepci tej szkoły popadają w liczne odmęty szaleństwa oraz wrogości wobec wszelkiego życia naturalnego. Często towarzyszą im hordy nieumarłych, a ich czary mogą przywodzić na myśl nekromantów. Magia spaczenia ma wiele wspólnego z nekromancją i demonologią, nierzadko adepci jednej z tych trzech gałęzi magii wybierają pozostałe dwie i starają się ich nauczyć do perfekcji. Spaczenie daje wielką siłę, lecz często olbrzymim kosztem - własnej duszy. Wichrogród i Orgrimmar bardzo okrutnie i stanowczo podchodzi do tej szkoły. Jej działalność jest zakazana zgodnie z porozumieniami wewnętrznymi. Również Kirin Tor z Dalaranu zgodzili się z tymi dwoma koalicjami ras śmiertelnych, że należy zwalczać magów spaczenia. Z tego też powodu często wysyłani są za nimi poszukiwacze przygód w postaci paladynów, kapłanów, łowców demonów i czarnoksiężników. Trzeba jednak pamiętać o jednym - część magii spaczenia wykorzystują te dwie ostatnie klasy, lecz zawsze z umiarem oraz ostrożnie i tylko w sytuacjach krytycznych, kiedy jest to wymagane lub też kiedy nie ma innego sposobu. Niemniej za to właśnie są widziani przez innych z dużą podejrzliwością ze strony władz wobec tychże bohaterów. Nekromancja Nekromancja to jedna z najpotężniejszych, ale i najmroczniejszych szkół magii, jaka pojawiła się na terenie Azeroth. Jej użytkownicy od lat byli znani razem z adeptami demonologii i spaczenia jako czarnoksiężnicy, będąc potężnymi, ale i mrocznymi magami tego świata. Jednak inaczej niż adepci spaczenia, którzy wszystko zmieniali tak by im się przysłużyło, czy demonologii polegającej na wzywaniu do świata śmiertelników potężnych istot z Wypaczonej Otchłani, nekromanci ożywiają zwłoki swoich wrogów czy nawet przyjaciół, aby im służyły jako ich żołnierze. Ci czarodzieje to niebezpieczni wojownicy, z jakimi trzeba walczyć wyjątkowo ostrożnie, ponieważ jeśli zostanie się przez niego zabitym wówczas Ci co przybyli go zabić stają się częścią jego armii, którą wcześniej zniszczyli. Nekromancja, tak jak Pustka i demonologia są elementami czarnej magii, przeciwstawnej magii świętej, życia i tajemnej, jakie najwyraźniej razem są częścią czegoś co potocznie można nazwać białą magią. Nekromancja jest przez to szkołą nieetyczną, demoniczną oraz mroczną, w związku z czym zdecydowana większość mieszkańców Azeroth i Rubieży widzi ją jako coś odpychającego, natomiast Plaga, Przedwieczni Bogowie i Płonący Legion zdają się traktować ją jako naturalny rodzaj magii. W Królestwie Opuszczonych, należącym do Nowej Hordy państwie zamieszkałych przez zbuntowanych nieumarłych, jacy odzyskali wolną wolę w trakcie Wyniesienia Króla Lisza nekromancja jest traktowana z dużym dystansem, a także praktykowana z umiarem. By wskrzeszać używa się val'kyrii, jakie niegdyś służyły Arthasowi w procesie wskrzeszania innych ludzi. Warto jednak wziąć pod uwagę, że Plaga wskrzesza, każdego, czy tego ktoś chce czy nie, natomiast w przypadku Opuszczonych Królowa Banshee wydała wyraźny rozkaz nie zmuszać do zmartwychwstania, czyli Opuszczonym można się stać wyłącznie dobrowolnie, nie zaś z przymusu. Do czasu trzeciej inwazji Legionu nieumarłymi z Lordaeronu mogli się stawać wyłącznie ludzie, natomiast po zniszczeniu frakcji Sargerasa najwyraźniej szkoła nekromancji zrobiła wyraźny krok naprzód i teraz zwolennicy Sylvanas są w stanie wskrzeszać każdego. Oczywiście nawet wśród nich dochodzi do przymusowej rezurekcji, jednak takie przypadki są na szczęście dosyć rzadkie. Demonologia Nie ma żadnej tak plugawej szkoły magii jak szkoła demonologii. Przyzywanie demonów to tylko niewielka z jej części. Demonologia polega na używaniu energii fel, plugawej siły magicznej demonicznego pochodzenia, jaka wypacza wszystko, czego tylko dotknie nawet w niewielkiej ilości, o czym doskonale wiedzą ludzie, orkowie i ich sprzymierzeńcy. Chociaż po Trzeciej Wojnie zezwolono na istnienie czarnoksiężników to jednak patrzono na nich wyjątkowo uważnie. Wśród orków czarnoksiężnicy wykształcili się około 25 lat przed powstaniem Nowej Hordy, natomiast przedstawiciele Nowego Przymierza od tysiącleci walczyli z działającymi w podziemiach kultami. Warto dodać jednak że demonologia, choć podobna do szkół Puski i nekromancji jest im przeciwna, ponieważ nieumarli powstają wskutek zaawansowanych zaklęć dowolnej magii, natomiast Pustka wypacza wszystko inaczej niż energia fel, z którą jest w stanie ciągłej walki. Zarówno Wichrogród jak i Orgrimmar traktują bardzo ostrożnie paranie się nią. Czarnoksiężnicy Przymierza i Hordy korzystają z pomocy swych demonicznych sług, lecz nigdy Ci legalnie działający nie użyją okropieństw Legionu przeciwko rasom śmiertelnym, ale przeciwko samym demonom. W chwili obecnej wiele ras się nią para. Do czasu odnowienia Studni Słońca tylko tak swój głód mogły zaspokoić Krwawe Elfy. Część orków kultywuje czarnoksięskie tradycje Starej Hordy i Rady Cienia, jednocześnie wciąż wierząc w Wodza Wojennego. Ludzie parają się nią nieco rzadziej. Wśród Opuszczonych ci z magów, jacy nie mogli się pogodzić ze swoją naturą zeszli na mroczną ścieżkę i jako czarnoksiężnicy zaczęli przyzywać demony. Co ciekawe również gnomy mają czarnoksiężników, a demony jakie są z nimi głównie mają na celu pomoc w walce z większymi wrogami. Istoty Płonącego Legionu zostają wezwane i zmuszone do służby mrocznym magom w różnych celach - jako pomoc w walce, istoty do towarzystwa lub coś na kształt zwierzątek. Świętość Święta magia oparta jest o moc Światła, będącego błogosławioną energią. Adepci szkoły świętości wykorzystują ją wszechstronnie - do zadawania obrażeń, leczenia swoich lub innych ran, nakładania tarcz przeciwko obrażeniom czy nawet jeszcze innych rzeczy. Absolwenci świętości to przeważnie kapłani i paladyni. Jest to o tyle ciekawa szkoła, że przy pomocy światła można nie tylko walczyć i leczyć, ale też chronić się i uniemożliwiać przeciwnikom prowadzenie walki. Święte moce pozwalają też rozświetlać mroczne podziemia czy nawet oczyszczać ziemię ze splugawienia nieumarłych czy nawet demonów, jak również ich przepędzania. W większości przypadków centrami nauczania tego typu magii nie są dzielnice magów, ale świątynie, ponieważ wielu mnichów, kapłanów czy jeszcze innych duchownych praktykuje - nawet nieświadomie - ten typ magicznej szkoły i uczy jej przez liczne święte teksty i modlitwy. Wśród ras śmiertelnych praktyki kapłańskie i paladyńskie rozpowszechnili ludzie, quel'dorei, sin'dorei czy pandareni. Opuszczeni, wolni nieumarli, jacy w wielu przypadkach widziani są jako istoty ciemności, również praktykują te moce. Jednym z przypadków jest obecny lider Konklawe i przez to całego Kościoła Światła Alonsus Faol, wskrzeszony przez val'kirie Sylwany, lecz nadal będąc wolną, samodzielnie myślącą istotą. Inni kapłani Światłości również stali się Opuszczonymi, wciąż pamiętając w co wierzyli i za kogo oddali swoje życie. Moc świętości potrafi być na tyle potężna, że istota jaka z niej korzysta jest w stanie przy odpowiedniej sile użyć tego rodzaju magii aby uleczyć całe oddziały i wioski. Pustka W zasadzie najmroczniejszą szkołą magii nie jest demonologia czy nekromancja. Nawet przy tej szkole świętość, magia tajemna i natura wydaje się iskierką nadziei, która jednak może zgasnąć w wielkiej ciemności. Najmroczniejszą jest szkoła magii Pustki. Podczas gdy święta magia korzysta ze Światła i wnosi nadzieję oraz ukojenie bólu czarna magia używa Pustki, działając w odwrotną stronę. Czary Światła i Pustki to jedne z najstarszych zaklęć powstałe wraz z narodzinami kosmosu. Ta szkoła polega na umiejętności odbierania nadziei oraz wypaczaniu życia. Jej adepci to potężni magowie, lecz zaprzedają duszę Przedwiecznym Bogom - wrogom wszelkiego istnienia w Azeroth, tworów Władców Pustki oraz odwiecznych wrogów Tytanów. Zarówno Przymierze i Horda, jak i inne pomniejsze frakcje, w tym szczególnie Kirin Tor, zwalczają jej użytkowników. Jedynie kapłani cienia mogą jej używać. Z Pustką walczą nie tylko przedstawiciele ras śmiertelnych, również demony i nieumarli uznają ich za swoich wrogów. To właśnie szaleństwo Sargerasa na punkcie unicestwienia wszystkich ras, zanim zostaną spaczone przez Władców Pustki, by następnie zniszczyć ich raz na zawsze i uniemożliwić im zgładzenie wszelkiego życia. Jednakże sam Sargeras przez to stał się Mrocznym Tytanem i powołał Płonący Legion. Z kolei Plaga walczy głównie dlatego, że Shath'Yar chcą odbudować Czarne Imperium, niszcząc Plagę przy okazji. Dlatego Król Lisz tak ochoczo niszczy każde ruchy Mrocznych, jakie się znajdą w jego zasięgu, następnie wskrzeszając ich jako swoich żołnierzy. Technomancja Chociaż magia i technologia są dwoma zupełnie innymi rzeczami budującymi wszechświat to jednak nie oznacza to, iż nie mogą się ze sobą łączyć. Przymierze i Horda, a także kilka pomniejszych frakcji sprawili, że zaawansowana technologia połączyła się z magią i tym samym powstał potężny oręż, nowoczesne przedmioty oraz wiele innych przedmiotów. Tak oto powstała technomancja, którą można nazwać "technologią magiczną" lub "magią technologiczną". Twórcami tej szkoły są eteryczni, jacy sprowadzili ją do Rubieży. Dzięki ich doskonałym stosunkom z mieszkańcami Azeroth i przybyciu do tegoż świata nastąpił gwałtowny rozwój magiczny i technologiczny. Obecny stan wynika właśnie z technomancji, dzięki której możliwe jest prowadzenie wojen na większą skalę, wymienianie się informacjami oraz tworzenie stabilnych teleportów, by móc przenosić wojska. Również pozwoliło to na budowanie lepszych maszyn oblężniczych oraz zbroi, łuków i mieczy. Od strony magicznej jest to szkoła magii zajmująca się tworzeniem zaklęć rozmaitego rodzaju wspomaganego przy pomocy magii. Technomagowie to zazwyczaj zwyczajni użytkownicy magii, jak czarodzieje, czarnoksiężnicy oraz druidzi, jacy posiedli tajniki inżynierii, zwykle używanej przez wielbicieli technologii jak kowale czy mechanicy. Rzadko jednak spotyka się technomagów. Z racji bycia młodą szkołą magiczną nie cieszy się ona jednak aż tak wielką popularnością jak pozostałe szkoły. Plany magiczne Bezkresna Ciemność thumb|270px|Wyobrażenie Wielkiego Mroku.Bezkresna Ciemność to strefa pomiędzy planetami. Jest tam zimno, brak atmosfery oraz nie rozchodzi się praktycznie żaden dźwięk. Są tam też gwiazdy oraz asteroidy. Obszar ten pozostaje wielką głuszą, w której pracują tytaniczne twory, a także swój odwieczny konflikt prowadzą Naaru i Władcy Pustki. Atrybutem Naaru jest Świałość, więc najprawdopodobniej są odpowiedzialni za istnienie gwiazd na niebie, natomiast drudzy zdają się wprowadzać w nim mrok. Jest to odwieczne pole bitwy między bytami ładu, życia i światła, chcącymi naturalnego obrazu wszechświata, a istotami dążącymi do spaczenia, śmierci i mroku. Nie zawsze jest jednoznaczny podział, czasem istoty spaczenia walczą z tymi należącymi do mroku, natomiast byty światła walczą z istotami ładu. W tym miejscu spośród rodzajów magii swoje panowanie roztaczają siły tajemne, spaczenie fel, świętość oraz Pustka, czyli wszelka magia ras związanych z tym planem. W Ciemności swoje działania prowadzi pięć ras: demony wypaczające każdą planetę, Tytani porządkujący wszechświat, Naaru niosący wszędzie światło i nadzieję, Władcy Pustki niszczący wszystko po drodze oraz ich twory zwane Przedwiecznymi Bogami, które są jednymi z głównych wrogów Tytanów, obok demonów. Niezliczone planety zostały doprowadzone do normalności dzięki Panteonowi Tytanów, padły ofiarą Płonącej Krucjaty pod wodzą Sargerasa, znalazły się pod panowaniem okrutnych Starych Bogów, odnalazły nadzieję dzięki Naaru lub zostały zgładzone, spaczone czy jeszcze jakoś inaczej skazane na kaprys Władców Pustki. W miejscu tym znajdują się Azeroth, Argus i Rubieże, jak również ich księżyce. Nocny nieboskłon pozbawiony chmur przedstawia właśnie ten plan magiczny z powierzchni globu. Wypaczona Otchłań thumb|262px|Wypaczona Otchłań widziana z alternatywnego Draenoru.Wypaczona Otchłań, niestety bardzo często mylona z Bezkresną Ciemnością, jest planem magicznym jaki obejmuje wszelką przestrzeń wypaczoną przez energię fel. Oprócz pustki kosmicznej obejmuje też ona strumienie zielonej energii idące przez nią, spaczone przez Płonącą Krucjatę planety i księżyce, a nawet gwiazdy jakie sługi Sargerasa napotkali w trakcie swego szalonego pochodu, którego celem było spaczenie i zniszczenie wszelkiego życia, by następnie użyć go przeciwko Władcom Pustki, zniszczyć ich raz na zawsze oraz uniemożliwić odebranie przez Panteon tytułu Czempiona twórcy Płonącego Legionu, który stał się ich drugim wielkim wrogiem, stając się zdrajcą tych, którzy go czempionem uczynili. Strefę tą można bardzo łatwo rozpoznać po emanowanym przez nią zielono-żółtym świetle, sprawiającym niezdrowe wrażenie, wyglądając niczym jakiś zepsuty owoc. Moc z nią czerpią demony, lecz także czarnoksiężnicy przyzywający i naginający podług swojej woli te istoty. To właśnie w głębi tego planu mieszczą się wszystkie najważniejsze siedziby Płonącego Legionu, w tym upadła 25 tysięcy lat temu planeta Argus, ojczyzna eredarów, obecnie kwatera ich spaczonej wersji o nazwie man'ari, a także miejsce z którego przed wieloma laty odeszli obecnie istniejący draenei - niespaczeni eredarowie, jacy poszli za Velenem w trakcie tamtego dnia. Przez całą Otchłań idzie energia fel, która wypacza wszystko na swojej drodze - istoty żywe, drzewa, zwierzęta, krajobraz, a nawet dusze. Obszar ten był strefą walk między Panteonem a demonami, lecz wraz ze zdradą Sargerasa Tytani zostali w ciągu kilku sekund przez niego zabici lub uwięzieni i poddani niewyborażalnym torturom. W wyniku tego obszar ten stał się strefą walk między Płonącym Legionem, a stworzoną przez Xe'rę Wielką Armią Światła, jaka skupiała istoty zmienione przez Światłość oraz kierowane przez Naaru wyłącznie w jednym celu - zakończyć Płonącą Krucjatę. Swoje zwycięstwo osiągnęli na Azeroth w 32 ADP, kiedy to połączone siły Dalaranu, Przymierza, Illidarich, Hordy, Armii Światła, Pandarii i pozostałych frakcji z Azeroth, alternatywnego Draenoru oraz Rubieży uwolniły Panteon i tym samym raz na zawsze pokonały Płonący Legion. Obecnie Wypaczona Otchłań stała się miejscem gdzie panują demony, które już nie są jednolitą armią, lecz tworzą różne grupy o różnych interesach. Szmaragdowy Sen thumb|280px|Krajobraz Szmaragdowego SnuSzmaragdowy Sen to wymiar, jaki zamieszkują druidzi. Jest on baśniową krainą pełnych posągów, drzew, lewitujących fontann oraz bajecznej wręcz aury. Zwykli śmiertelnicy nie mają do niego dostępu, jednak druidzi w trakcie czuwania pogrążali się we śnie, zostawiając swoje ciała w rzeczywistości, a myślami przenosili się do tego wymiaru. Czasami jednak tworzono portale, jeśli chcieli oni tam zostać również cieleśnie, jednak póki co takie przypadki dotyczyły jedynie Nocnych Elfów. To kraina która wykracza poza śmiertelny plan, jest to pewien świat duchowy który ukazuje początki Azeroth, a także jest wyraźnym śladem tworzenia świata przez Tytanów. Dzieli się na wiele warstw. W tym planie magicznym wszystko przybiera odcień kolorów przyrody, szczególnie rzucający się w oczy i dosłownie promieniujący niczym słońce na niebie jest trawa, która ma kolor szmaragdu i rozświetla krainę do granic niemożliwości, powodując powstanie swego rodzaju zielonej mgły. Wiele razy temu rajowi groziła zagłada ze strony Płonącego Legionu. Pierwszym, który wkroczył do tego miejsca był Xavius, pierwszy w historii Satyr i pierwszy z demonów jaki tam się znalazł. Zmienił część z niego w potworne, wypaczone odbicie tego miejsca w postaci Szmaragdowego Koszmaru. Współcześnie druidzi ze wszystkich stron świata starają się zniszczyć Koszmar i przywrócić harmonię we Śnie. Jednymi ze śmiertelników, jacy się tam dostali i pomogli druidom byli czempioni Przymierza i Hordy. Są przez to jednymi z nielicznymi niedruidycznych mieszkańców planety, jacy mogli bezpiecznie wejść, a także wyjść z tego miejsca. Kraina Cieni thumb|268px|Wyjące Fiordy w Ziemiach DuchówWiele miejsc mrozi krew w żyłach czarodziejów, ale żadne z nich nie jest bardziej przerażające od Krainy Cieni - straszliwego miejsca, będącego zaświatami, gdzie trafiają wszystkie dusze zmarłych istot, czyli ludzi, orków i wielu innych. Jest to martwe, mroczne i krzywe zwierciadło rzeczywistego świata, wszystko jest w odcieniach koloru szaroniebieskiego, gdzieniegdzie widać blade światło, a nad głową jest wielki wir położony centralnie nad niebem, który wydaje sie wszystko wsysać do siebie. Jednocześnie osoby w tym miejscu będące mogą znaleźć osoby i rzeczy z rzeczywistego świata, lecz nie mogą ich w żaden sposób dotknąć czy się z nimi porozumieć. Wszyscy co są w tym miejscu są duszą, ale nie ciałem, które zostaje w rzeczywistości. Miejsce to charakteryzuje się przede wszystkim wielką ciemnością. Chociaż widać wiele i krajobraz zdaje się być żywym choć ponurym to jednocześnie dusza kroczy w nieskończonym mroku. Najwięcej badań nad tym wymiarem poświęcili Opuszczeni. Nieumarli Hordy byli w zaświatach, jak często się te ziemie nazywa, byli tam zanim zostali wskrzeszeni jako sługi Ner'zhula, a następnie wyrwali się w trakcie Wojny Domowej na Ziemiach Plagi spod jego władzy. Liczne badania prowadzone przez królewskich naukowców w Podmieście dowiodły wielu rozmaitych rzeczy, jak również podważyły dotychczasowe hasła wielu organizacji religijnych, które dzieliły je na niebo i piekło. Po Wojnie w Northrendzie, dzięki opanowaniu przez Królową Banshee Val'kyrii Mroku niegdyś wskrzeszających umarłych by służyli władcy Plagi teraz wskrzeszają zabitych tak, by odzyskali wolną wolę i robili co chcieli, nawet jeśli oznacza to nieprzystanie do Hordy i Królestwa Opuszczonych. Poddani Sylvanas Windrunner prowadzą nawet głębsze badania KrainyCieni, notując wszelkie wspomnienia zabitych i wskrzeszonych z tamtego miejsca. Obecnie ustalono, że jest to miejsce, gdzie dusze zmarłych cierpią niewyobrażalne męki, niezależnie od tego co kto zrobił za życia, co całkowicie neguje tradycyjne wierzenia o tym, że dobre dusze zostaną zbawione. Kraina Cieni wraz z rzeczywistością i Ny'alothą tworzą cienką zasłonę. Jeżeli między Azeroth, a światem zmarłych jest w jakichś miejscach bardzo cienka duchy będą pojawiać się na porządku dziennym, nierzadko nawet strasząc mieszkańców na śmierć i to dosłownie. Miejsca takie jak Cytadela Lodowej Korony funkcjonują w roli kotwicy. Nie wiadomo czy uda się zapobiec scaleniu się Krainy Cieni z Azeroth, wszelako Kirin Tor i organizacje jemu podległe wydają się łatać dziury przez które wlewa się dana rzecz. Niestety, często naprawa ma straszliwą cenę, czego przykładem są Polany Tirisfal, gdzie chociaż udało się załatać wyrwę w świecie żywych i martwych to jednak część duchów została i dalej nawiedzia ten region Wschodnich Królestw. Po wydarzeniach w Ny'alothcie Sylvanas Windrunner przybyła do Lodowej Korony, gdzie stoczyła zwycięski bój z Bolvarem Fordragonem, doprowadzając do zniszczenia Hełmu Dominacji i otwarcia bramy do tego wymiaru. Ny'alotha thumb|280px|Ny'alotha w czasach prehistorycznych Azeroth.Ny'alotha jest dopiero niedawno odkrytym wymiarem w trakcie Czwartej Wojny, zwanej również Wojną Krwi, 33 lata po otwarciu Mrocznego Portalu. Początkowo wierzono iż jest to dawne miasto N'Zotha będące jego więzieniem, które zatonęło w trakcie Wielkiego Rozbicia. Jednakże działania wojenne między Przymierzem i Hordą, a także potajemne działania Sylvanas Windrunner oraz walki z nagami w Nazjatarze odsłoniły prawdę, która przerosła najśmielsze oczekiwania obu stron - Ny'alotha okazała się być wymiarem spaczenia, miastem w każdym miejscu, które jest połączone z Azeroth cienką linią jak w przypadku Ziem Cieni, a spaczenie stopniowo wlewa się do rzeczywistości planety. W Ny'alothcie przebywają praktycznie wszystkie sługi Przedwiecznych - n'raqi, k'thir i wiele innych, jak również sami Mroczni - C'Thun, Yogg-Saron i N'Zoth. Po tym jak siły dowodzone przez Jainę Proudmoore i Lor'themara Therona pokonały Azsharę ta została zabrana przez macki cienia w tajemniczy portal, który był niczym innym jak przejściem do Ny'alothy, gdzie została uwięziona za porażkę. Według najnowszych badań portal do Budzącego Się Miasta można otworzyć praktycznie wszędzie, nawet w Wichrogrodzie bądź Orgrimmarze, przez co Czarne Imperium stanowi poważne zagrożenie. Równie niebezpiecznym jest to, że wszystkie potwory kierujące frakcją, jakie zostaną pokonane w rzeczywistości śmiertelników wracają do Ny'alothy, gdzie czekają nawet dziesiątki tysięcy lat na swoje odrodzenie. Najgorsze jednak jest to, że istoty takie jak Deathwing wydają się w jakiś sposób związane, co oznacza, że sam też ma moc Przedwiecznego Boga. Rzeczywistość Rzeczywistość również jest wymiarem magicznym. Jeśli chodzi o badania płaszczyzn magicznych to rzeczywistość stanowi na obecną chwilę najlepiej poznaną i najbardziej namacalną sferę dla magów. Dla czarodziejów miejsce to stanowi swego rodzaju rozstaje magii. To w tym miejscu powstaje technomancja, stworzona przez eterycznych i praktykowana zarówno przez czarodziejów jak i inżynierów. Według tego co ustalono rzeczywistość znajduje się idealnie pośrodku - między Ziemiami Cieni, a Szmaragdowym Snem, opanowana przez świętość, Pustkę, energię Fel, magię tajemną, natury inekromancji oraz miejsce zderzenia sześciu rodzajów czarów - życia, śmierci, porządku, chaosu, światła i cienia. Całość kształtują żywioły - woda, powietrze, ogień, ziemia, duch i rozkład. Osiągnięcie harmonii w świecie rzeczywistym prowadzi do równowagi między planami magicznymi. W wymiarze żyją śmiertelnicy, którzy są podporządkowani magii bez żadnego wyjątku. Jedni z nich są bardziej wyczuleni, inni zaś wydają się być odporniejsi. Ci, którzy wykazują znacznie większą zależność od magii stają się po paru ćwiczeniach czarodziejami. Mogą oni nagiąć reguły i sprowadzić do swojego świata kilka istot z innego wymiaru, jak żywiołaki, szkielety czy nawet demony. Używają oni żywiołów, duchów i tym podobnych by ułatwić sobie walkę ze zgrają rzezimieszków, przechodzić lochy, leczyć rannych czy najzwyczajniej w świecie podróżować. Niekiedy wykorzystują ją też do zabiegów kosmetycznych czy chirurgicznych, czarnoksiężnicy Starej Hordy na przykład w trakcie ludobójstwa draenei korzystali z potężnego czaru, który sprawiał, że orcze dzieci między szóstym a dwunastym rokiem życia były przez czarną magię zmieniane natychmiastowo w gotowych do walki trzynastolatków, czemu towarzyszył potężny ból i agonia. Obecnie taka praktyka jest zakazana przez Kirin Tor, jednakże operacje polegające na tego typu działaniach są stosowane w przypadku leczenia złamań czy kalectwa. Zastosowanie Magia stanowi niezwykle ważny aspekt świata Warcrafta. Ta kosmiczna siła często łącząca się z wiarą i technologią stanowi nieodzowną część życia wielu społeczeństw. Przez wieki jedne grupy tworzyły na podstawie magii swoje społeczeństwa, dla techników była po prostu dodatkiem do ich maszynerii i broni, natomiast dla wyznawców często widziana była jako piekielna siła, która chce wszystko zniszczyć. Rozmaite imperia tworzyły na jej podstawie swoje dominia, począwszy od trolli przez Nocne Elfy aż na ludziach skończywszy czary były nieodzowną częścią tychże społeczeństw. To dzięki nim armie Zul, Kaldorei, Aratoru oraz Quel'Thalas maszerowały triumfalnie niszcząc wroga za wrogiem. Magię stosuje się po dziś dzień, lecz jej użycie wykracza od tego, jak przewidywano to zanim nastała Era Chaosu i już w jej trakcie. Współcześnie Przymierze i Horda korzystają z niej jako wsparcia dla technologii, narzędzia do walki, udzielania pomocy poszkodowanym oraz tworzenia wysoce rozwiniętego społeczeństwa. Dzisiaj nikt już się nie boi magów, a nawet stawia się ich na najwyższych szczeblach społeczeństwa w rozmaitych wioskach oraz miastach. Twory magiczne *Zaklęcie lecznicze *Wyczarowany prowiant *Zwój magiczny *Runa *Teleport *Portal *Projektor astralny *Manipulacja czasem *Klątwa *Awatary Dwoistość żywiołów *Ogień rodzi pasję, ale i furię. *Ziemia daje równowagę, ale i upór. *Duch napawa odwagą, ale i naiwnością. *Powietrze niesie spryt, ale i szaleństwo. *Woda przynosi opanowanie, ale i nezdecydowanie. *Rozkład to skuteczność, ale i bezwzględność. Istoty magiczne *Władcy Pustki i Przedwieczni Bogowie (Pustka) *Naaru (Świętość) *Tytani (Ład) *Demony (Chaos) *Dzicy Bogowie (Życie) *Nieumarli (Śmierć) Przeciwstawne siły *Ład i Chaos *Światłość i Cień *Życie i Śmierć Magia a technologia Pomiędzy magią a technologią jest wiele różnic w zdaniu, ale również jest wiele podobieństw. Magia to sztuka okiełznania mocy nadprzyrodzonych, natomiast technologia to metoda przygotowania i prowadzenia procesu wytworzenia lub przetwarzania jakiegoś dobra lub informacji. Jeżeli magię połączy się z technologią wówczas powstaje technomancja, która wykorzystuje jedną część jako podstawę do działania, a drugiej używa w formie dodatku. Magowie nie tylko nie negują technologii, ale również służą pomocą, gdyż dzięki wspólnemu wysiłkowi inżynierów i czarodziejów obie dziedziny się rozwijają. Magowie, którzy współpracują z inżynierami często stają się technomagami, a dzięki temu że łączą w sobie zabójczą siłę technologii oraz potęgę używanej przez siebie magii sieją zniszczenie na polach bitew. Kirin Tor uzgodnił z Kezanem i Gnomoreganem wzajemną współpracę czarodziejów i techników, która zaowocowała postępem w Przymierzu, Hordzie oraz wielu frakcjach niezależnych. Jednocześnie jest inna frakcja - Płonący Legion, jaki technomancję rozwinął dość dawno dzięki rasie Mo'arg. Magia a religia Magia a religia od lat miały ze sobą nie tylko sporo wspólnego, ale i przeciwnego. Wielu religijnych ludzi boi się magii, uważa ją za grzech, który śmiertelnicy wykorzystują by służyć ludziom. Wielokrotnie bywały sytuacje, gdzie kapłan Kościoła Świętej Światłości ścigali wiedźmy, druidów, szamanów i samotnych magów, oskarżając ich o przyzywanie demonów, nie wiedząc że tak naprawdę magowie ścigali właśnie demonologów, wśród których byli nie tylko czarnoksiężnicy, ale również sami kapłani. Kirin Tor ustalił wiele stuleci temu warunki z Kościołem Świętej Światłości - magowie będą oddaleni od siedzib ludzkich, ale w zamian nie będą się odbywać żadne pogromy na czarodziejach, w tym także na tych ludowych. W innych miejscach religia zakazywała korzystania z innego rodzaju magii niż ten, z którym była akurat związana, na przykład wierzenia druidyczne zezwalały tylko na posługiwanie się magią druidyczną. Wśród draenei magia Światła stała się podstawą ich społeczności i wiary, toteż szamanizm Złamanych był widziany jako herezja. Ciekawostki *Świat WarCrafta jest jednym z nielicznych gdzie magia i technologia współdziałają ze sobą tworząc rozwinięte społeczeństwo. Innym tego typu przykładem jest świat Wiedźmina. *W World of Warcraft szkoły magii są inne niż fabularnie - jest ich aż siedem, a są to: magia tajemna, ogień, mróz, natura, magia fizyczna, Cień i Świętość. en: Magic Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:Magia